The Bunny and the Pyro
by Mary9
Summary: What does Morgan do when she discovers Cal is alive? And with Hunter. **END! i am finished... got kinda bored over here on my rocking chair.
1. DunDunDun, a messed up begining

"But, Hunter, I don't understand. I though we were soul mates!"  
  
"I know love, I did too, but I was just deluding myself. I couldn't see what was right in front of me. Just like you are doing now. I love you, and always will, just not that way." Hunter walked out of Morgan's house and down the driveway.  
  
"Hunter!" she shouted as he was getting into his car.  
  
He looked up, "Yes?"  
  
"I'll be over in an hour to get my books." She said closing the door. When she got inside, she leaned against the door, wiping tear away from her eyes.  
  
He doesn't understand. I KNOW we are meant to be together. I know.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Cal! I'm home."  
  
Cal ducked into the living room with sympathetic eyes. "How did it go? I know she can turn on the water works pretty bad. Who can say no to that cute little face?"  
  
"Better then I thought," He put a hand threw his hair, thinking for a moment. "She's coming over in an hour to get her books she left here during our study session this week. I hope that's all right with you."  
  
"Um, do you think she should know I'm here? Or that I'm alive at all? Maybe I should just stay upstairs when she comes. She doesn't know that Amyranth put my soul back in my body. I think it's best if she doesn't find out about us" Cal looked shaken, like a lost puppy. His golden eyes hidden under a tousle of dark hair, looking everything like the god Hunter had seen before, but was too scared to admit his feelings. He wasn't scared anymore, and went up to touch that perfect hair, running his hands threw it. Hunter kissed Cal lightly on the forehead.  
  
"You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life. I want Morgan to be happy, but why should I had a wonderful thing such as you just to get that?" He kissed lower and lower on Cal's face until he reached his lips. Kissing him softly he whispered, "I love you, you are my soul mate. I will be with you forever."  
  
Cal made contented noises and wrapped his arms around Hunter, massaging his back. The doorbell rang and they quickly broke apart, Cal tripped back and hit his legs against the coffee table.  
  
"Shit, that hurt," he hissed, grabbing his leg. Hunter looked at him, gave him a quick kiss, and then answered the door. Morgan stood there, in a purple skirt with an off the shoulder peasant top. It was obvious she had dressed to impress.  
  
"Hello, Morgan. I wasn't expecting you so early," Hunter ran his hand threw his hair again, making it stick up even more. She looked at him confused, he was blushing and his shirt was askew. Finally after a few minutes of just staring at him she asked, "Hunter? Who's in there?" the hurt in her voice was obvious, she wasn't trying to disguise it. He could see the tears start. "  
  
Hello, Morgan," came a voice from inside. She glanced past Hunter, gaped, and then hit the floor.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Morgan, Morgan, Sweetie, wake up," a sweet voice called to her. It was a voice she had only heard in her dreams, or nightmares, for months now. She didn't want to wake up. If what she saw before she fainted was anything close to the truth, it was best to stay unconscious.  
  
"Come on, Morgan, I know your awake. Do you want us to use magick? We will you know." Damn them into a reincarnation as maggots. Still she lay quite, not moving wishing her life away.  
  
"I told you I would use magick, so here goes," she heard the couch moving and felt someone above her. They slowly stretched themselves down until their lips met hers. Nice magick she thought.  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes and let the tears she had been holding back fall. Looking into the golden eyes that had caused them all so much pain and happiness. Those eyes that were ruining her life once again. She still wished that Cal were hers. Even as she glanced over his shoulder at Hunter, she knew she needed Cal. Hunter will always be there for me, she thought. Even if he doesn't love me anymore, he will always be with me. And so will Cal. They are tied to me in a way that nothing can break.  
  
Hunter stepped past cal and crouched down next to her. "Don't cry, love. This isn't the end. I know it hurts now, but you'll find someone else to love. Someone with less complications." He didn't understand.  
  
"But I need you," she whispered throwing her arms around his neck, sobbing. Behind her back, Cal made faces.  
  
Morgan broke from Hunter's embrace. His laughing was shaking her and getting annoying. "Cal cut it out."  
  
"Aww, Morgan. I wasn't doing anything. I love you too much," he said with big puppy dog eyes. "  
  
Don't fall for it Morgan! He did that to me when I got in," Hunter said with a smile. "Although your reaction maybe different."  
  
"What? I don't get it? Aww, Cal. I love you too. Come here," She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
  
"See? I did the same thing. It's the puppy eyes." Hunter said with a smirk.  
  
"Okay, I so didn't want to hear that." Morgan said as she got up from the couch, and walked towards the door. 


	2. Self Instert with some guests I LOVE MIC...

AUTHORS NOTE! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!: ok. umm. yeah. I hope you all enjoy this. I know I loved writing it. XD so much fuunnn. Heehawed. yeahhh Disclaimer: I own no one but myself. And Michelle owns herself. I showed her parts of this before; she was pretty okay with it. I hope? Maharaja  
  
  
  
"No, Morgan, come back. I feel really bad ending it this way. I just love Cal; I know I can't live without him. I love you also. so much. You don't understand quite how much I don't think," Hunter said with a wistful look in his eye. Cal seeing this shifted his eyes nervously from Hunter to Morgan.  
  
"I love you too, Morgan. I always have. I still think we are soul mates in my heart. Hunter and I have something special, and if we aren't soul mates I don't want to know what we are. I'm just happy. Happy in a way I couldn't get with just you. You have your moments though. Hunter is as cute as a bunny, and as sweet as a lamb. I love him, but I love you too." Cal said, now included in the wistful staring contest.  
  
It was Morgan who moved first, going to Cal and hugging him. "I missed you so much. It was so hard without you. I was so lost." She began to cry.  
  
"Now, now Morgan. I'm here now, and Hunter was with you when I couldn't be. Don't cry, love," Cal said stroking her hair. He made another face and hunter mouthed comments like 'cry baby' and 'does she ever not cry?' behind her back.  
  
"Yet again with the laughing. Hunter, stop it!"  
  
The door opened. In walked a petite brunette; she was beautiful in her own way, with shining green eyes. Her hair was mid-back, and fell in a cascade of beauty, almost mesmerizing.  
  
Hunter looked almost shocked, "Michelle," he whispered and went to the young girl. "I thought you were still in Miami, how did you get here? When did you get here?" he asked.  
  
"I came as soon as I heard of Cal. Mary missed him so," she said as she stroked hunters face.  
  
"Where is Mary," Cal asked with soft eyes, remembrance on his face. "Right here," a voice came from the door, a small figure, even shorter then Michelle, blocked out the sun. As she moved forward, the light parted around her, letting her be visible to the room. She had red hair down to her back, with deep brown eyes. She came up to Michelle, wrapped her arms around her form behind, and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Michelle, I have missed you more then you could ever know." Hunter seemed wistful, his eyes filled with longing as he reached for her again.  
  
"Nope, no touchy, she's mine until you claim her," Mary said with a giggle, sweeping her hair back from her eyes. "We missed you both when you left us in Chicago. We thought you would always be with us. You are our soul mates" "Okay, you guys have way too many soul mates. way too many," Morgan said as she fell back into step, this time determined to get to the door.  
  
"Morgan," a voice echoed along the walls. "Morgan, come back, we didn't mean any harm." Michelle. She was one of the most powerful blood witches Morgan had laid eyes upon. Mary was a close second, but would never quite pass her.  
  
"How did you do that?" Morgan asked putting her back against the wall next to the door for support.  
  
"Practice," Michelle said with a glance at her rings. "Lots, and lots of practice," she put a hand threw Mary's hair, kissing her temple as you would a child. "In fact, Hunter was the one I first practiced voice with."  
  
"I remember. You were always great, no practice needed," Hunter said with a big floppy grin. "Those nights in Chicago were the best I have ever had." Michelle returned his now knowing glance.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah," Mary said stepping between them, leaning into Michelle, "You must say the magic words first."  
  
"Michelle, I love you," Hunter said with a whisper, pushing Mary aside gently, "I always have, I never forgot you. I know now that my feelings for Cal were just memories of the wonderful times we shard those many months ago," hunter took Michelle's face in his hands and kissed her gently. Mary stood back with a sort of confused smile on her face. Morgan looked at her, tears falling. Morgan always got a little emotional. She looked over to Cal, and saw him staring at Mary, long and lust filled. Rage flew threw Morgan, everyone in the room felt it.  
  
"Morgan, as I said before, I can never forget you. You are a part of me," Confusion past Hunters face. "How are we going to do this? I love Michelle, and I love Morgan. I think I love Cal, and Mary is a definite bonus when she is with Michelle. I don't think Morgan will go along with this, but I think the others just might," He glanced back into Michelle's eyes, and knew it was okay with her. He glanced over at Cal, he was still looking at Mary, and Mary nodded. She had Cal so whipped. Morgan was the last. She looked at him with tears.  
  
"I hate this. I love you both. I cannot live without either of you. I thought I could." She said with a sigh, "If being with Hunter and Cal means that I have to share them with you two, I'm okay with that." She smiled, "It's not like you guys are horrible. I remember reading the letters from you in Hunters desk. They were emotional, always making me cry because I had him, and neither of you did."  
  
"I could always say no to them while they were away," hunter said with a stroke of his hand against Michelle's arm, "But when they are here, it's always so hard." 


	3. Burger King! ahaha

Authors note: hello my people. Today, on this day, I was born many years ago. AND just for that I will write this. Hope you like it lots!  
  
"I love you too, Hunter," Michelle said and leaned in to kiss him. "Cal, get over here," Mary said sitting down on Hunter's couch.  
  
"Come, now children, Michelle 2 is coming, we mustn't get distracted," Michelle, said breaking away from Hunter. Hunter looked at her with huge eyes.  
  
"You mean, she's here, with Charlie?" He said, looking flabbergasted.  
  
"Yeah, we brought her along. Always so much fun," Mary said trailing her hand down Cal's shirt.  
  
"When is she coming?" Hunter said, throwing a glance towards a very confused and left out Morgan. "Michelle 2 is, was, Michelle's protégé until she met Charlie. Now she is a power of her own. Human still, but she has some scary allies," he put a hand threw his hair again. This time Morgan walked up to him and put his hand down. She lifted her own hand and placed the disheveled hair back in order. She looked into his deep green eyes, and kissed his ever so soft lips.  
  
"You know you're kissing me right now?" Mary said twisting her hands threw Cal's dark hair. Making patterns where she pleased. He looked content and sighed with a calm peace.  
  
"What? How do you figure?" Morgan asked, distracted. She leaned in to kiss him again.  
  
"Well, not that I haven't kissed him on my own, I mean come now. But he just kissed Michelle, who just kissed me in the car a few moments ago. Every time you kiss some one, then kiss some one else, the person you kissed first leaves behind the marks of every person they had kissed before." She explained with a flip of her wrist. Turning back to Cal, smiling at his peaceful smile. He was like a small kitten, purring ever so quietly.  
  
"That made no sense. Plus it's just an old wives' tale," Hunter said, throwing a disappointed glance at Mary.  
  
"Well, I like Wives' tales. They give me something to say," She said laughing at the face Cal made.  
  
"So what 'protectors' did Michelle bring with her this time?" Hunter said, going business like. Someone had to Cal was in a trance.  
  
"Tiffany," the name seemed to send rippled threw the room. There were so many conflicting emotions. In the end, it was fear and desire seemed to win out in the end.  
  
"Does she have Jason with her?" Cal asked shaken from his momentary lapse from reality.  
  
Mary smiled, "Oh yeah!" she exclaimed and jumped off of the couch. She sauntered over to Michelle and started dancing.  
  
"Big" Michelle said with a laugh.  
  
"Tasty" Mary said laughing back.  
  
"Big"  
  
"Big and Tasty!" They screamed at the same time and fell to the floor on top of each other laughing even harder then before. 


	4. Here we go!

Author's note: I LOVE YOU ALL!! Now after this, review. I hope you likes.  
  
"Okay!" Mary said still laughing. "We have to go to Tiffany's house here." The room sobered instantly.  
  
"Getting there like last time?" Cal asked coming up behind Hunter to hug him.  
  
"Uh huh, she likes it that way. Makes things interesting."  
  
"Now, who is Tiffany?" Morgan asked perplexed.  
  
"She's a very powerful blood witch, much more powerful then most. She is the head of Amyranth since Ciaran left. She was more powerful then he, then all of the Amyranth leaders, but decided to take a back seat to the family of the dark wave. She could squash any of us with her little finger, so it's best if we stick together," Hunter explained, petting Cal.  
  
"Okay so when are we leaving?" Cal asked looking over at Mary.  
  
"As soon as possible. We should all probably change into something that would please her," She explained with a toss of her hair.  
  
"Oh, no! I will not wear that again!" Hunter cried hiding behind Cal.  
  
"It'll be okay sweetie," Michelle calmed him, "I'll wear something extra special just for you."  
  
"That makes it all worth while," he said with a smile, getting up from behind Cal to hug her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Two hours later they all met in Hunter's living room again. Cal was wearing leather pants and no shirt, showing off the tan expanse of his stomach. Mary walked over to him in a tight mini skirt and halter-top.  
  
"You look good enough to eat," she giggled. "Have you been working out?"  
  
Michelle walked up behind her in tight pleather pants and a red tube top. "Don't drool so much, you might shrink his pants some more," Michelle whispered in her ear. Mary laughed then and walked over to Morgan.  
  
'You ready to have the best time?" she asked Morgan. Morgan was wearing a blue flowing gown that wraped around her in a cloud of fabric. "You look wonderful by the way," she added, seeing Morgan's discomfort.  
  
"Yeah, I just feel weird," Morgan, said, looking over to where Hunter was talking to Michelle. Hunter was wearing baggy pants and a cape.  
  
"I think Hunter, may think he's Count Dracula," Mary whispered to Morgan, who finally cracked a smile.  
  
"Come on people, it's time to go," Michelle said clapping her hands. They all filed out of the house and into different cars. Michelle and Mary in the front leading to Tiffany's house, then Hunter and cal, and then Morgan in das Boot. It took about twenty minutes to get to her house, which was just out of town.  
  
"Here we are," Michelle said as she leaned against the car.  
  
***Now review! MWAHAHAHAHA!! 


	5. DAMN! Tiffy is FINE!

"Hello my loves," a sweet voice called from the shadowed doorway. Michelle2 walked out, wearing a long green dress that looked like it came off of a damsel in distress.  
  
"Where's the cool pointed cap Michelle?" Mary asked walking up to her.  
  
"I left it inside," Michelle2 said with a flip of her hair.  
  
"It's so cool, I saw it earlier. Perfect," Mary added, grabbing Michelle2's hands, and kissing her cheek.  
  
"Are they coming in Michelle?" a small man asked. He was Mary's height, about 5'2'' with dirty blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He was wearing jeans and a penguin t-shirt.  
  
"Jason!" Mary screeched and jumped on him. They toppled to the floor laughing. Mary sat up, "I have missed you so." He got up and helped Mary.  
  
"It's not even been a day since I saw you last my love," He said with a smirk. "And it seems you have found your cuddle pyro," he said giggling.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault. Fire is cool!" Cal said defensively.  
  
"What's wrong with pyro's?" Michelle asked indignantly.  
  
"Nothing," Jason said and walked inside the large home. "Tiff bear is in the throne room." They all walked in after Jason and Michelle, walking threw long corridors, and passing many well-furnished rooms. They walked up a set of stairs and turned around a corner walking into a long room. At the end in a tall plush chair seated on a small staircase with pillows surrounding it, was a beautiful woman in a long flowing black dress. When they all entered the room, she stood and walked gracefully down the stairs. As she got closer, they could see she was shorter then them, only 5'1''. Her beauty didn't change, and if it did, it got better. "Hello, and welcome to my home. My loves," she said walking over to Michelle, Mary, Hunter, and Cal. "It has been too long boys," she said with a suggestive smile that made them melt. "And you are Morgan," she said looking closer. "Strong, not as strong as some, but a force none the less."  
  
"Yeah, and we lover her still," Michelle said coming up and hugging Morgan protectively.  
  
"Well, then, Jason come here," Tiffany said in a voice the reverberated over the walls.  
  
"Yes mistress?" he said in a submissive manner, totally unlike the confident man that had met them at the door.  
  
"Bring in Jacob."  
  
"He doesn't answer to me, he barely answers to you," Jason said with a smirk, the old Jason popping in for a visit.  
  
"Get him," the words we pressed tight from Tiffany's clenched teeth. Her face getting a bit red around the edges.  
  
"Why wait, when you could have me here in seconds," Jacob said as he sauntered into the room. 


	6. Mary has a little Morgan moment at the e...

Authors note: If you love me review because my gentle heart is feeling unloved by everyone. LOVE ME!!! I need my boa..  
  
"It's about time you got here," Tiffy said with a sneer. He laughed and walked over to her.  
  
"I always come when you call me," he whispered into her hair.  
  
"Okay, I think it's time to break up this little love fest," Mary said laughing.  
  
"Just because lover boy over there was dead, don't mess up my fun," Tiffany said with a smirk.  
  
"Dude, you know that's not why. You guys start out innocent enough, then its hide the virgin eyes. Seriously, you people need to, like, realize your limits," Michelle said, hugging Hunter close.  
  
"I can chain you to the wall again, Michelle. We had so much fun last time." Tiffany's words faded as the fear in Michelle's eyes grew. Mary walked in between them, holding Michelle's hand tight in her own.  
  
"Never. Never again, will you do that. We are more powerful together then you are. You cannot take her," Mary's voice was strong and sure, but her stomach wasn't. It was very stupid of her to stand up to Tiffany. but she had to.  
  
"Sweetness, I can do what ever I want. Amanda is here with me, and no one can defeat me now. I shall drain her power down to the last drop. It'll be so good. I might even let you have a taste," the invite was nice. Amanda has substantial power. Mary turned from her.  
  
"We are not like that anymore. Michelle never took from others. I only did it once, and it was the worst experience of my life. I could live with out another one," Cal came up to Mary and held her shaking form. She was crying hard enough from the memories to shake them both violently and take then down to the floor. He stroked her hair softly and whispered words she had waited so long to hear.  
  
This is the part where you click the little go box and tell me what you though. K? And J? I am so expecting something from you. 


	7. I want to see Dice!

"Let's all just go into the parlor. and have a drink?" J suggested and began leading them all.  
  
Then a big bomb went off around the house. Glass was flying everywhere. Mary grabbed Michelle's hand and they jumped threw a window to the ground. Outside the most beautiful woman on earth was standing there. She was holding open the passenger door to a gray car and looking at her nails. She looked up and smiled at the two.  
  
"Dice!" Mary screamed and ran into her outstretched arms.  
  
"Mary! Michelle!" Dice exclaimed and then rolled her eyes. "Come on, I don't want this pretty little thing I just did to go to waste."  
  
"You did this? What about Cal and Hunter. and Micelle2?" Michelle asked concerned.  
  
"They are just stunned not hurt, only a few are really hurt. The truly evil ones," Candice shoved them lightly into the car and drove off to England. Yes I do know there is an ocean. Too bad. 


End file.
